Whose Story?
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Kuroko was raped and was found later by Haizaki. Taking care of the bluenette somehow they grew closer together, ah but! Kuroko already has a boyfriend. He decided not to tell his boyfriend about him being raped. Let it be kept a secret. Kise was bitten with jealousy at Haizaki's and Kuroko's closeness. He felt something was off, was there something Kurokocchi is not telling him?
1. Prologue

"Kuroko?" Haizaki was wide-eyed when he saw the bluenette down the cold asphalt road, the boy's complexion seemed paler than usual, his fingers and lips almost blue. It was raining and the temperature is dead cold at night especially now during autumn is entering winter. Upon closer inspection the bluenette was unconcious. Then he noticed another detail, the boy's clothing was torn and ripped apart, several bruise marks appeared on the pale skin, the wrist posses a line of red encircling at as if someone had gripped onto him harsh and he resisted. Small purple colour marks too appeared around the collarbones and neck. A suspicion crept into his mind.

Looking down below to Kuroko's other half body parts strengthen the suspicion, pants pulled down, legs spreading apart and traces of semen plus blood. Kuroko was raped. Haizaki crouched next to the almost lifeless figure. Touching the bluenette's hand it was almost frozen. It's already 3 in the morning, so how long has the shadow been here on this lonely alleyway? Why is Kuroko here anyway? Does the phantom not know the dangers of such secluded places? Haizaki touched the now blue lips, there was a few cuts on the bottom and upper lips, the cheeks was swollen, truly looks like a beaten up angel.

He knew that if he left the bluenette there, by the next morning the only thing left would be the body, no more life. "Mendokusai." He carried Kuroko on his back as he continued trudging on his way home with normal pace which grew to a long stride and without noticing he was jogging fast towards his apartment. The lift seems to be moving so slowly, all he can do in that god-damn-thing is fidget and make sure the teal-haired teen won't fall.

Kicking the door open he went straight to the bathrom and lay down the bluenette in a bathtub, turning the tap of both hot and cold though more hot than cold. The bluenette was throught out unclothed, having modesty in his mind he kept his eyes above the chest, focusing on the face. If could though he would avoid even looking at the shadow, he just look broken. Even for people he had beaten up before, they had never looked like this, broken. They would just look severely beaten up but never broken.

After he had made sure that the bluenette's body was no longer suffering in cold, he carried the bluenette to his bedroom, properly covering the bluenette from the waist down with a towel. Putting the broken-like boy on his bed carefully. What should he do now? Tend the wounds and bruises? Haizaki ruffled his messy grey hair in frustration. He has no first-aid kit in his place, he will have to run out to buy. Another glance and the bad condition of Kuroko he decided he would go and buy the necessary supplies.

It was tiresome and he wasted a lot of his money but it should at least help the cute boy a little.

Patiently he took care of the bluenette the night, cleaning all the wounds, treating the wounds and bandaging them. And finally falling asleep, sitting on the floor, his head layed near Kuroko's arm, his hand unconciously holding Kuroko's.

* * *

"N-no…s-stop! P-lease…stop it!" Kuroko thrashed. No why are they doing this to him? Someone, anyone please help. He can't take this anime, it feels disgusting and horrible and ultimately painful when the rapists penetrated him, not to mention that they all took turns on him until all of them were satisfied. It hurts so much, more pain inside then out. Then Kuroko noticed something, his wounds and bruises doesn't throbbed painfully anymore.

He opened his eyes. Where is he? Kuroko felt a hand holding his own? Could it perhaps belong to the one that treated him…slowly he turned his neck and his eyes rested on a familiar face. "Haizaki-kun?"

Once Kuroko spoke his name, Haizaki roused from his slumber and opened his eyes, meeting blue ones. "Ah!" The silver-haired jumped backwards. "Eh, um, you're awake. Are you all right now?" He went back closer to the boy who only kept quiet and stared at him with disbelief. "What? So yeah, I saved you. What's the big deal, don't stare at me like I've turned into a handsome mutant or something would you?"

"Haizaki-kun, what happened to your hair." And here the saviour think what the hell was on the bluenette's mind.

"I dyed back to original, why?" Haizaki grunted a bit at the question.

Kuroko smiled a little, even with his face beaten up he still manage to look adorable. "Nothing, it's just I like your better before you had it braided and dyed black. You look handsome." Unaware of his own reaction, the almost a Miracle player visibly blush.

* * *

**Prologue end. I wonder why my prologue's are always so short?**

**Anyway stay tuned, okay? Updates gonna be slow since the writer is attending a boarding school and is facing examination right now.**


	2. Thank You

Being under Haizaki's care…changed all thoughts he had about him. This Haizaki was surprisingly caring to the point Kuroko thought it was sweet. Concern to just the right point where it wasn't overly overflowing that it was annoying or too little too seem like it was asked just because you are a 'friend'. Didn't ask much as if respecting the privacy he needs about the…rape.. It has already been three days now and his physical is almost healed. But, the thought of stepping outside…scares him now.

Kuroko stared at his dead phone on the bedside table.

Winter break is almost over.

Kise must be worried.

He needs to contact the cheery blonde.

But asking to borrow Haizaki's phone just to contact Kise seemed a little bit…..wrong somehow.

Creak. The door opened and Kuroko looked up to see Haizaki walking in with the day's lunch. His face was dead serious as always that it sometimes made the bluenette wanted to chuckle. He looked at the tray with an empty gaze. "Yo. Feelin' any better?" The grey-haired asked. It was a question he asked everyday, everytime he enters this room for a long period of time and always would Kuroko answer with silent nod of the head. Haizaki sat at a chair he placed next to the bed and gently laid the tray on the bluenette's lap. He sigh. "Eat while I ask you something." Again with the silent nod. "Winter break is almost ending…you do know you can't stay here forever."

Kuroko stared blandly at his lunch. "I know."

"I'm not ushering you out…..but well.."

"I'm just…afraid to go out…" The pahtom whispered in his quiet voice.

That made the Haizaki smiled a bit and ruffled the bluenette's teal hair. "I'll send you home then. I got a bike." When he saw a doubtful look at the pale face he quickly added. "I have license too." This reward him with a small smile he had been missing from the first time he ever received such smile from the cute boy.

"Okay."

Blushing the almost a Miracle picked up the tray back and positioned it on his lap. "Hnn, yeah whatever. And you seriously have to eat when I'm not there to feed you." He said as he shoved the spoon into the readily opened mouth. The bluenette ate only a little of his food or didn't at all it was worrisome for a frail looking almost seventeen year old teen to have a lack of appetite especially if the person is a sport-person. So yes, Haizaki had took up the job of feedng the bluenette to make him ate more.

"..I'm not hungry yet, Haizaki-kun." There goes his other attempt to avoid from having to consume a normal amount of food.

"I don't care. It's lunch and I've allowed you to skip breakfast this morning." He nudged another spoonful to the bluenette's lips which opened slowly.

There was a bit of a discomfort expression on the impassive face.

"I'll send you back this evening?" Haizaki asked.

And again with the silent nod. He was getting tired of this bland reaction.

Skipping to the evening Kuroko was slowly walking downstairs, eyes searching for a certain saviour. He spotted Haizaki down the hallway to the way out, putting on a cool looking helmet. Kuroko walked up to him, dressed in Haizaki's clothes, the smallest he could find. The grey-haired put a helmet on him and help the bluenette to fasten it. "Don't scratch it."

Kuroko nodded and they walked out of the house.

Haizaki's motorcycle was not a normal, mediocre mototrcycle like Kuroko had hoped but instead a very expensive-looking sportsbike. "Hold on tight." Haizaki said with a grin when they both had climbed up on the bike. Kuroko was looking around for a place to grip when Haizaki suddenly grabbed his hand and put them around his waist. "Dumbass." He muttered under his breath and Kuroko blushed although the taller teen didn't catch that and started the engine. Kuroko tightened his grip on Haizaki and this time he was the one to blush.

Driving all the way from Kanegawa prefecture to Tokyo.

The entire journey to Kuroko felt very pleasant. The wind deafening his ears, blowing on his face kinda allows him to be in his own world and the whole world was a blur that it causes his mind to haze as well. Admiring the blurred view he gave a small smile of comfort.

When they had arrived at his apartment Kuroko felt a small wave fear course through him. His hand gripping on the sleeves of Haizaki's shirt.

"Ano, Haizaki-kun..can you stay here for a night?" Kuroko asked hopefully.

"HAH?!" That question caught him off guard.

"I am still scared to be alone." He said blandly but the trembling in his hand that kept hold on Haizaki's short proven his words true. "So please."

Haizaki's handsome face scrunched up, unsure of what he should do. He is quite shure that if he stayed any longer with cutie he will become more attached to the bluenette. He had an inkling that it was a very very bad idea. But refusing the bluenette…does he have the will in him? His hand automatically went to pat the teal hair reassuringly unconciously smiling, Kuroko felt the sudden urge to blush, and sigh agreeingly. Nope, he doesn't. He totally lost against the bluenette. This. Is. Definitely. Bad.

"Thank you." Kuroko breathed, relief.

Haizaki nodded and ushered the both of them to Kuroko's apartment. It occurred to him, no one, and he means no one, had ever said thanks to him with such earnest.

**This story was created out of whim so…I'm sorry for the bad quality **

**Not like my other stories are any better…. *wails and sobs***


	3. Kurokocchi!

Haizaki was never a morning person but waking up next to a wonderful smell of vanilla, arms around the person's waist and nose buried at the crook of the stranger's neck, inhaling more of the delicious scent was one of his concept of ideal morning. It does not seem like his bed partner has woken up yet judging by the quiet, peaceful breathing. So he proceeded to awaken his one night partner with a very nice treatment. Grinning playfully, his hand started to slide under the other's shirt, finding it slightly odd that the other one was clothed but paying it no mind once he felt how smooth the feeling of supple skin on his fingertips, had he really been that out of it last night to not notice this? Mmh, at least he could taste this body again now that he is sober… 'sober? How come I'm not feeling any hungover?'

"Haizaki-kun…please stop that." A familiar voice broke him out of his groggy state. "You're making me…uncomfortable." More than uncomfortable, it felt like he was being violated all over again, flashes of their hands crawling all over his skin, praising and mocking him…brought shivers to him and it seemed to make Haizaki drew back quickly from him, temporarily making a sentence flashed through his mind. 'Nobody would want to touch me anymore….I'm disgusting.'

"Uh,…Tetsuya?" He frowned. "Why're you in my bed?"

The petite boy rolled over to face Haizaki and looked up at him with his blank blue eyes. "It's my bed, Haizaki-kun. I have no idea how you ended up on my bed though." Kuroko yawned and stretched, sitting up and walked towards the bathroom…more like limping towards the bathroom. Sadistic pleasure did NOT came to Haizaki like it usually does when seeing others in pain though, it did came though when he imagine beating the bastards inside his head.

"Hmph! You could barely walk, Tetsuya. Ask for help will ya." He said as he carried the boy in his arms without any warning.

"This rather embarrassing, Haizaki-kun." Kuroko retorted monotonously.

"Shut it!" Because even he was feeling flustered.

When Kuroko was done bathing and it was then Haizaki using the bath, Kuroko decided to check his cellphone. _132 calls, 217 messages._ 'Kise-kun really does nothing by halves' Kuroko thought fondly. 'I should give him a call.' With that he pressed the green button upon dialing Kise's number and it was answered right on the first ring. "Moshi moshi, Kise-kun?"

"_KUROKOCCHI!"_ A loud cry was heard, causing the bluenette to instinctively draw the cellphone away from his ear. _"YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR TWO DAYS! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY MESSAGES OR RETURN ANY OF MY CALLS!"_

Kuroko certainly felt guily as he replied with a soft tone, his eyes shone apologetically. "I'm sorry Kise-kun…I'm not feeling really well."

"_EHH! I'LL COME RIGHT AWAY, KUROKOCCHI!"_ With that Kise hung up the phone.

"Ah-" Kuroko simply stared at the device. 'I need to tell Haizaki-kun to leave.' Upon that thought, Haizaki barged in to his room and stared at him, wearing only a towel below his waist. "Haizaki-kun,…forgive my impoliteness but I must insist for you to leave almost immediately."

The rowdy teen raised an eyebrow at the boy, picking up his clothes that was strewn over the floor. He was a bit pissed off by being dismissed just like that after offering his help, even company. "Try and make me, Tetsuya." He snorted, putting back on his clothes. "I'm looting over your place for awhile."

This cause the phantom to frown. "Haizaki-kun, I must insist."

"What are you so worried about, Tetsuya?" Haizaki mocked, irked because he could not understand the feeling of disappointment and hurt that was eating at him when the bluenette insisted on him leaving when the same person had requested for his presence just the day before. "You're girlfriend coming for a lil' visit? That busty friend of Daiki maybe? Afraid I'll take her away like I did with Ryouta, hmm?"

A small frown marred the smaller boy's features. "My boyfriend, actually, is coming and I rather not want him to see you here. Alone with me."

If only he could hold on to his maliciousness that suddenly appeared upon Kuroko's reply. Because indeed his next words were only to blame on his jealousy, a jealousy that should have not been there because maybe he was being a little bit possessive of the only boy whom had treated him nicely, even saying 'thank you' to him. "Oh, so you want me out because you don't want this…boyfriend… of yours to see you as a slut? Not knowing that you've just been dirtied by another man, men even, just a few nights ago?" He sneered but was completely replaced by regret when seeing the flash of hurt and paranoia return to the pretty teal blue eyes.

"**Leave!"** Kuroko did not shout but the single word held so much venom it might have been less piercing if he had only merely shouted it. **"Now, Haizaki-kun!"**

Feeling guilty, the silver-haired teen excused himself and took his helmet and keys, tossing the towel he had used inside a basket he had seen in the room. Kuroko walked Haizaki out to the front door without muttering a word, his facial expression kept blank though his eyes seemed haunted. As Haizaki started the engine of his bike and climbed on to it he looked again towards the teal boy who had always been patient with him and his attitude. "Look, Tetsuya, I…I did not, it just came out." Because Haizaki was never really good on apologies.

It was no wonder that Kuroko seemed unimpressed and simply mutter a soft. "Goodbye." Out of politeness and turn back into his home, slamming the door in the process, not too harsh to be considered rude but hard enough that Haizaki knew he would not be pardoned easily like the times he had been before at Teikou. He definitelu should not have said that.

**Meanwhile…,**

"KUROKOCCHI! I'M HERE!" Kise shouted as he knocked _almost_ impatiently on the front door of his beloved.

Kuroko slowly opened the door, just wide enough to peer through. "Kise-kun…I–"

**Sorry for the short update and I know. I have not updated in a long time. Guilty as charged, I was busy. I'm in the middle of a really big exam right now since this will determine whether I'm good enough or not to go the university that I wanted. *sigh* If there is still anyone reading this story though, would you mind following my Instagram acc KT_1511 or maybe become my rolepaying partner on Wechat? My ID is AxileStalking_Luhan or maybe it was AxileStalks_Lu-ge can't really remember which….**


End file.
